fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Pistol's Dune Buggy Accident
That afternoon, Tod entered the garage to see the dune buggy, which now had a tarp over it. "Hello, buggy." He said with a smile. As he went to uncover he tarp, the phone rang and Tod went over to answer it. "Hello?" Tod answered the call. "Uh, no. I'm Pistol's brother." A pause. "Huh? She left her wallet in the emergency room? When was she ever-?" The caller told him. "After the dune buggy accident?" Tod asked in confusion. As he pulled the tarp up, he gasped in shock, seeing one headlight was nearly off due to the damage. A pause again. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I'll tell her." said Tod sternly. "She's still very sore." Yet another pause. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Okay. Bye." Tod hung up and left for the garage where Pistol Pete sat trying to recover from her injuries as Frederic sat reading a voyage magazine. "Hi, Dad." said Tod. "Pistol." "Hey, Tod." said Frederic. "What's up?" answered Pistol weakly. "Can I ask you something?" asked Tod. "I was thinking. About joining the wrestling team at school." "Really?" grinned Frederic. "Yes." said Tod. "So, can you show me some moves?" "Sure." grinned Frederic. "Come over here." Tod followed Frederic to an empty space while avoiding Pistol's leg. "Thank you." said Pistol weakly as Frederic moved some coffee tables. "Hang on." said Tod. "How will I learn the moves if they're done on me?" "Uh, right." said Frederic. "Pistol, come here." Pistol glared at him. "I'd rather not." Frederic and Tod both laughed. "Come on! I'm not going to hurt you! He took Pistol by the wrist and brought her to the spot. "All right, let's see some moves!" said Tod energetically, bouncing on his toes. "All right." He wrapped his arms around Pistol's shoulders putting his hands on them now. "This.. is the classic full metal wrap." Pistol grunted. "Cool!" said Tod smiling. "Are there more?" "Yes, there is. The most important part of wrestling is the "take down"." said Frederic, keeping his grip. "Okay." said Tod. "May I see how it's done?" "Sure." said Frederic. "Pistol, face me. Tod, count me in." "Okay." said Tod. "Three, two, one, NOW!" Frederic shouted as he picked up Pistol and nailed her to the ground to demonstrate as Arianna came in. "Boys, no wrestling in the house." said Arianna firmly. "I love you, mommy!" said Pistol weakly. "Well, that was fun." said Frederic. "Give me five!" He and Tod did the high-five. "Yeah!" said Tod. Pistol got up and grabbed Tod by his head. "We need to have a chat." Tod looked confused. "Is there a problem?" "ROOM!" yelled Pistol as she forced Tod upstairs. "Oh, so you wanted to chat?" Tod laughed as they entered his bedroom." "Why did you make him attack me!?" shouted Pistol angrily. "It's about time you stopped getting away with everything." said Tod pompously. "What are you talking about?" Pistol talked back. "You wrecked all the pillows. You talked me into lying about breaking the TV. You had me punished for three days! You took out the dune buggy when told not to and you wrecked it!" said Tod arrogantly. "Where are you going with all this?" Pistol spat. "I answered a call from the emergency room and they said you left your wallet there." said Tod. "Oh. Sorry." said Pistol, not feeling sorry at all. "That's right. I found the buggy and it was severely damaged." said Tod. "Do Mommy and Daddy know?" asked Pistol. "You know they're going to." said Tod sternly. "Don't even think about telling them!" Pistol spat. "Well, all right then. You tell them yourself." said Tod thickly. "Are you crazy?" Pistol asked madly. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest! I've been punished for three days and I spent 60 hours trying to fix it up, and you wrecked it again! Also, you're hurt! All you can think about is getting away with it while me and Copper are around!" said Tod reproachfully. "I'll still keep fixing the buggy while I'm still punished and you keep thinking about yourself." He left the room in deep reproach. "Not so..." before she could finish, she felt pain in her right arm. "Ouch." Meanwhile, in the living room... "Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, is Pistol all right?" Arianna asked him. "She's been acting a little strange lately." said Frederic. "No!" said a voice. It was Pistol, entering the room slowly while still in pain. "She's not okay. She's banged up." she said painfully. "You hurt her wrestling!" snapped Arianna at Frederic. "Did I really?" laughed Frederic. "It's not the wrestling." said Pistol weakly. "It was a car accident." "Car accident?" said Arianna in mingled shock as she and Frederic went over to speak to her. "Oh, boy, she's going to get it!" Tod whispered to Rapunzel and Copper. They both nodded in agreement and smiles. "Actually, it was a dune buggy accident." said Pistol slowly. "What!?" cried Frederic in shock. Pistol tried to speak up. "Well, the doctor said--" "Wait, w-w-w-wait. What doctor?" asked Arianna. "I ended up in the emergency room and got x-rays." said Pistol. "Oh, boy, this is going to be good." said Copper. Rapunzel and Tod nodded in agreement. "Oh, poor baby." said Arianna. "Huh?" said Rapunzel in confusion. Tod and Copper's smiles both faded. Pistol slowly sat down in a chair in pain. "I'm sorry. I disobeyed you." "Now he's going to get it." said Tod to Rapunzel and Copper. Their smiles came back. "Tod!" said Arianna. "Yes?" Tod stood up to show he was listening. "Did you know about this?" asked Arianna. Er, yes, I did, I-." said Tod before Mulan began again. "And you made your father wrestle Pistol?" "When you knew she was hurt?" asked Frederic. Tod tired to speak up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second!" Pistol slowly spoke up in pain. "Listen, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Go easy on Tod! I blamed him for breaking the TV a month ago. It was my fault. I talked him into lying about it." Tod nodded glumly. "We'll talk about this later." said Frederic. He and Arianna turned to Pistol. "What else did the doctor say?" "I should stay in bed and just rest for a couple weeks." she said weakly. "That's going to be easy," said Frederic. "...because you're grounded." "FINALLY!!!" Shouted Rapunzel, Tod and Copper in relief. They got up and started to dance the Mambo. "Oh, yes!" they said as they dance. "You're grounded! You're grounded! Wait 'til tomorrow, you're grounded!" Frederic and Arianna laughed in amusement at their dance and Pistol glared at them. "You are all as evil as the Ringmaster!" she yelled. She ran up to her room as fast as fast as she could, crying and sobbing, where her real father, Pete, her real mother, Peg, her real brother, P.J. and her pet dog, Chainsaw were waiting for her. Category:Dune Buggy Accident